


an anchor

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, KakaIru Week 2020, M/M, These two are soft for each other, hatake kakashi centric, introspective, prompt: dream, what more do you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: it's a quiet day for kakashi
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020





	an anchor

**Author's Note:**

> some fluff to soothe the soul.... 
> 
> day 4, prompt: dreams.
> 
> enjoy~~

It was days like this that meant the most to Kakashi. Days where he had nothing more to do than sit in a tree outside the window of the academy classroom and listen to the sensei’s voice teach lessons on chakra, educating the minds of the young and impressionable. He would lounge on the branch, book in front of his face—though angled so all he had to do was flick his eye to the right just so to see the sensei walk back and forth in the front of the room and up and down between the desks, correcting children’s mistakes on where the chakra points were on the body. And when the sensei called lunchtime and the children fled from the room, Kakashi would slide from his tree branch and hop into the classroom. From there he would settle himself cross-legged on the sensei’s desk, giving the man his best eye smile.

Kakashi would pull his mask down, letting the stretchy fabric pool around his neck, while the sensei unpacked his lunch. Words were not spoken, not needed between them, as they settled into each other’s presence. It was a pleasant atmosphere that surrounded them, the far-off noises of other teachers in their classrooms, the children laughing and screaming outside, the wind rustling the leaves. Kakashi savored the moments, listening to each breath the other man took while he ate slowly, marking papers between bites.

Then the sensei would sit back, finished for the moment with the papers on his desk, and direct his full attention to the jounin. A smile would light the sensei’s face, one bright enough to rival the sun. Mischief would fill his eyes as he would grab a grape and toss it at Kakashi, who would accurately catch it with his mouth. His visible eye would curve into a smile while he munched, warmth spreading through his chest hearing the rich laughter of the sensei.

They would sit there for the rest of the lunch hour, fingers entwined. The sensei would rest his head on Kakashi’s knee, letting Kakashi stroke the soft, silky strands pulled tight into a ponytail.

At the sound of pounding footsteps, the sensei would sit back up, righting everything on his desk and fixing his hair. Kakashi would hop off the desk, leaning into the man’s space and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before replacing his mask and slipping back out the window and into the tree. The only thing amiss would be the light blush gracing the sensei’s cheeks.

The rest of the day would pass much the same as Kakashi’s morning had. When the academy let out for the day and the sensei trailed out of the building behind the running children, Kakashi would fall from his tree branch, landing gracefully on his feet. The sensei would smile at him, clasp Kakashi’s hand, and set them on the path for home.

It was days like this that felt like a dream to Kakashi, terrified of waking and being thrust back into a cold and unforgiving world where everything was bleak and full of death and destruction. But the warmth next to him—bleeding from where the sensei was pressed against the length of his arm—and where their hands met—fingers tightly ensnared together—anchored Kakashi to reality, to the present. It kept him aware that yes, the world around them was bleak and full of death and destruction, but it was also beautiful and kind and full of love and adoration. It reminded him he had a safe place to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> stay safe and healthy! 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com).


End file.
